


Hunter

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Arnim Is A Little Nicer Than He Lets On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When a failsafe built into the Winter Soldier's psych is taken away by Alexander Pierce, the HYDRA Director never thought it'd cost him the one weapon HYDRA needed to win against Captain America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this is another one of the works that I wish I could continue on with, but, I have no inspiration or drive to continue it. :/

Doctor Arnim Zola was in a bit of a chipper mood as he walked down the hall towards where his Veterinarian and Animal Behaviorist teams were currently looking on as the first litter of genetically enhanced Wolfdog’s were being born.  “How are the little ones looking?” he asked as he came up to the head of the Veterinarian team to see how his little welpen (puppies) were coming along.  He was expecting a litter of no more than four or five of them, and, so far, only three of the beauties had been born.

Contrary to how he lets himself be portrayed, he wasn’t all that bad of a Doctor.  His Winter Soldier will deserve only the best, and a companion he can automatically recognize would be paramount in maintaining his new weapons health without giving him too much of a leash to go on; the bond between dog and man has been around since the beginning of the human species, and he was adamant about having a failsafe in case HYDRA stopped going in his specified direction.

That failsafe was currently being born along with being created within his Soldier.  Having the hündchen (puppy) as a loyal friend, guard, and anything his Winter Soldier needs him to be will be paramount in how his Winter Soldier will come along in his conditioning as he’ll be training his little hündchen alongside his own training for the foreseeable future.

“As long as this line of breed continues, our Winter Soldier will not experience the feelings of loneliness, heartache, or longing for another companion.  If he feels remorse, he will be able to use the dog as a tool of comfort in order to get over what he’s done – your failsafe will work” the Veterinarian answered avoiding the question of how they are looking, as, Zola could easily see what is happening.

“If the dog is killed by any HYDRA personnel, our Soldier will turn against us.  We mustn’t let that happen while he’s asleep or awake; I can’t let HYDRA be destroyed while it maintains its plans for the future” Zola told him as, it would seem, all five of the puppies were born.  None of the personnel were allowed to talk within the enclosure to ensure that the Wolfdog pup would identify the Winter Soldier as its Alpha rather than any other human within the compound.

“Ah, such a beautiful array of colors, but, I think the runt will do for our Soldier.  He will train the runt to be more powerful and swift than his other brothers and sisters” Zola said before the Veterinarian tapped on the glass five times to let them know that the runt would be the one that the Soldier would have as a companion.

A black one was immediately separated from its other brothers and sisters, “What do we do with the other four?” the Veterinarian asked Zola wondering if he was just going to have them and the mother shot, but, once again, Zola proved to be unpredictable, “Let them live within the compound, we need to study their behaviors around their own kind as well as humans – see if the enhancements worked on them as well as we hoped.”


End file.
